


Eat, Pray, Cough

by huliq, keitolino



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, cutsie patootsie stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/pseuds/huliq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung goes all out to make his friend feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, Pray, Cough

Deasung pulled his scarf tighter around himself so it covered the lower half of his face as well. The biting wind and the general cold of the winter made his nose go numb. He needed to hurry he was running late for church. He felt a bit bad about leaving Youngbae, who was sick with a really bad cold, home alone – but Daesung had a good reason to go, so he continued his way with a determined smile on his face.

“And two of those, please!” Daesung animatedly pointed at some beautiful red velvet cupcakes. With a hungrily growling stomach he watched the owner of his favourite café pack up all the deserts he had chosen to bring back home for him and Youngbae. In the back of his mind he had the faint feeling of maybe having gone slightly overboard with the pastries, but cake was the best medicine after all (or something like that)! 

Not that there was anything they wanted to watch on TV, but it was quite cosy having some background noise with just the two of them being together. Youngbae was cuddled into his hoodie, wrapped into his blanket and stuffed with cake and medication. Next to him was Daesung making himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. In the middle of them, Daesung had placed a paper plate with the most delicious looking cakes and cookies. 

“I'm not entirely sure if the cake was such a good idea–“ They laughed. Although they already had eaten a bunch of them, they still had plenty of leftovers. “Maybe I was too hungry when I chose all of those...” Daesung admitted. He was looking down to the cakes not completely free from regret, while Youngbae smiled at him gently from the side. “But after all, you have to be fit for our weekend trip!”

Under all the illness-related symptoms and the stomach ache from all the cake Youngbae felt a warm feeling of gratitude and love for his friend spread inside of him. While Daesung smiled at the TV, laughing from time to time, the older one drifted to sleep slowly. His hoodie slid down his face, covering half of it. “This is hilarious!”, Daesung snorted and laughed out loud. He didn't notice his friend fell asleep. 

The TV show continued a while, but towards the end Daesung gave up and his heavy eyes fell shut automatically. He dozed off into a deep sleep, a sharp scent of eucalyptus in his nose (which was supposed to help with Youngbae's stuffed nose). Both of them slept so tightly neither Youngbae's snore, nor the TV's volume woke them up. 

And then morning came. Daesung opened his eyes and blinked, stretching his body and looking for Youngbae. “Mor-...”, Daesung coughed and noticed a terrible pain in his throat. “...ning.” He coughed again and cleared his throat; but never had he felt such a pain before! His nose was stuffed, his limbs felt heavy and his joints were aching. His head felt as if it was to burst any second and he felt oddly hot. 

Youngbae, on the other hand, was on his feet again, preparing the breakfast. With minor aftermaths of his cold, he looked to the younger one. “Morning! What's wrong?” He didn't get any answer, but as he looked at his friend he knew the cold has now caught him. Daesung let himself fall back into the bed, closed his eyes and smiled happily even now. His faith hadn’t let him down. Youngbae felt better – his prayers had been heard.


End file.
